The current available computation units of an electronic device generate heat in operation, so heat dissipation devices, such as heat spreaders, vapor chambers, heat pipes, or water cooling devices, are widely used to remove the heat in the electronic device. Among them, the heat spreader is the most widely used for removing the heat produced in the electronic device. The heat spreader uses a plurality of heat radiation fins to increase an area of heat dissipation, so as to improve heat dissipation efficiency. Normally, the heat spreader is used with a cooling fan, allowing a cooling air flow is forcedly blown to a portion, the heat radiation fins located, of the heat spreader to dissipate the heat. By doing so, the cooling air flow is directed to blow to the heated heat radiation fins, enabling the heat is diffuse from the heat radiation fins, so as to achieve heat dissipation effect.
The heat radiation fins of the heat spreader are parallelly arranged, and space among the heat radiation fins are formed a plurality of air flow passages. When the cooling air flow is blown through the heated heat radiation fins, the heat cannot be effectively removed from the heat radiation fins with each the heat radiation fin having a smooth surface or the narrow air flow passages.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an improved heat radiation fin structure that can have directed cooling to enhance heat dissipation effect to overcome the drawbacks and problems in the conventional heat dissipation device.